The Date
The Date is the first episode of the third season of the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on January 29th, 2014. Synopsis Unexpected romance... Plot On the first day back from break, Nate walks around in the school halls hoping to catch Spencer on his way to detention. Spotting him around the corner with a flower in his hand, Nate smirks at his realization that Spencer is on his way to ask Allison out. Hoping to stall him and prevent this from happening, Nate blocks him and starts a conversation much to Spencer's annoyance and irritation. Apologizing for framing him and for threatening to ask Allison out himself, Nate shocks Spencer when he asks for his forgiveness. Spencer refuses to forgive him but responds that he thinks it's cool of Nate to change his ways and behavior. Watching Spencer move out of the way in a hurry, Nate allows him to pass while quoting a passage from "The Art Of War". Telling him that it was low of Nate to use literature to get closer to Allison, Spencer becomes suspicious of how Nate still owns and reads the books despite no longer wanting to date her. Nate admits that he developed a liking for reading and advises Spencer not to ask Allison out publicly in front of a large crowd. Jacob catches up to Nate and inquiries Nate's sudden change of heart and attitude towards Spencer. Nate responds that he still thinks of Spencer as an enemy and when asked why he was nice towards him if that were the case, Nate walks away, evasively leaving him with a quote from the book. Upon entering the detention room, Spencer is relieved to find out that the new supervisor replacing Ms. Lee has not arrived yet. Wanting to take the time to ask Allison out, Spencer concedes that Nate's advice of asking her out in private is valid and decides against asking her out at that moment in time. Kimi and the rest of the group express their concerns over Mr. Hart, their new supervisor. Paige dismisses this, reminding the others not to take Ms. Lee's advice so literally and seriously. Mocking Spencer, she brings up the point of Ms. Lee's favoritism over Spencer and her belief that Spencer was the most well-behaved of the group. Owen agrees with Paige and receives a teasing from Spencer who comments that he's only agreeing due to the fact that they are now back together. Allison finds the idea ludicrous prompting her to be impressed when Spencer is able to identify the meaning of the word. Allison changes the topic to New Years Resolutions, asking her friends if they made any of their own. Erik admits that after lying to Delilah about liking ice cream over raisins in an attempt to impress her he has made a promise to himself to be more honest with others. Paige questions how he got a girlfriend and Erik mentions that Delilah was considering transferring to Twin Branches for school. Owen's resolution turns out to be focusing more on his academics so he can earn high enough grades to achieve a good enough scholarship to put him into college. Allison tells everyone that she's challenged herself to read even more than she does, the fact that she has already read three books in a week impressing Spencer. Paige decides to keep her resolution a secret and Kimi agrees with it, saying that hers relates to it since she is no longer 'Kimi the Gossip'. Ironically, Kimi makes an exception and fills the group in on a letter she received earlier on. The handwritten letter is addressed to her from a secret admirer who describes her as 'the most beautiful girl'. Questioning why her secret admirer doesn't just come out and say that he likes her in person, Spencer is called out by Kimi who asks in a retort why he, himself, has not asked out the girl he likes. Accepting this, Spencer takes it and considers it his own resolution. The Troublemakers are interrupted when the door swings open and a young, fresh-out-of-college guy walks in with a bright smile on his face. Introducing himself as Mr. Hart, Ms. Lee's replacement, he tells the group that he likes the idea behind the program but doesn't approve of the name. Mr. Hart wants to change the name to 'Do- Gooders' since it reflects the groups desire to make up for their bad behavior. This idea is rejected and ridiculed by everyone except Erik. Offering them free laptops to use, Mr. Hart further explains his new ideas for change in the school. Wanting to make Twin Branches more technologically advanced and modern, Mr. Hart reports that the laptops are free for the entire school to use. While Mr. Hart directs them to the new school website where they are now able to establish school clubs and set up meetings with other students, Spencer is noted as not touching his new laptop. Spencer takes Ms. Lee's warning to not trust him to heart and gives him the laptop back. Mr. Hart laughs this off, pushing Spencer to keep it. Spencer tells him that he doesn't trust him and that he was advised by his dad, who works in the military, to be wary of free technology. Upset and frustrated by his constant refusal, Mr. Hart yells at Spencer to take the laptop. This outburst attracts the attention of the rest of the group who ask if everything is alright. Mr. Hart dismisses their concerns, telling them that they're fine. Spencer once again rejects the laptop, walking out, and explaining to his friends that he was not okay with ignoring his father's and Ms. Lee's advice. By this time, Spencer is now growing suspicious of Mr. Hart. Erik is pleased with Spencer's decision to follow his instincts. Later on, Spencer notices that Allison is away from the group using her laptop alone. Taking this chance to ask her out, Spencer approaches her and mentions that he has two tickets to see an opera show that night. Allison turns down his offer, explaining that she would have loved to go but the book club she had organized earlier when she received her laptop has filled up and would be busy with it later that night. Spencer offers to attend the book club with her but Allison rejects the idea, not wanting him to waste his tickets. Finally recognizing that he was asking her out earlier when asked if she was sure she wasn't interested, Allison reschedules their date to Friday so they can get a coffee instead. Erik, after overhearing about a free opera ticket, asks Spencer if they could go together. Spencer agrees but warns Erik against spreading this event on the internet. That night, Allison is setting up chairs in a secluded corner of the public library, waiting for her book club members to come. Waiting for awhile with no sight of them, Allison comes up with excuses as to why they have no showed until she accepts that nobody is coming. Packing up to leave sadly, Allison is interrupted when Nate walks in. When asked what he is doing there, Nate holds up his own copy of Frankenstein, the book that was to be discussed during the meeting. Wary of his intentions, Allison tells Nate that she learned earlier that Nate had paid Kimi's friends to give him cheat sheets on Madame Bovary. Nate admits that it was a mistake to do that and at first had no interest in reading but developed a genuine liking to it. Nate wonders aloud where the rest of the book club members were and Allison says that they weren't as dependable as she thought they were and that she was getting ready to go home herself. Nate reminds her that two people is enough for their own meeting. Hearing Allison's suspicions of how much he actually read of the novel, Nate declares that he's confident enough that, after reading it, he would know the answer to any question she asks about it. While he's unsure of the subtitle, a trick question posed by Allison, he's able to correctly answer the trickier questions she asks. The two start discussing the book, getting too into the conversation to realize the time and how much has passed by the end of it. Announcing that he's hungry, Nate suggests that instead of picking it up next week, they go out for pizza and continue talking about the book. Allison accepts. Allison and Nate head to a pizza parlor where Nate ends up paying for her order as well as his. Continuing their conversation about the book, Nate stops to ask something personal about her. He asks how she turned out the way she has, confused as to how her sister is so different from her in personality. Allison explains that Amanda has always been popular and loved by her peers, including Allison herself. Acknowledging their differences, Allison tells Nate that even though they are so different, they still share a close sisterly bond. Holding out her hands to describe a measure of how close they are, Allison accidentally tips over a glass of orange soda onto Nate's shirt. Dabbing at the mess until it's gone, Allison and Nate then share a moment, lingering into each others eyes. Cutting the moment short, Allison parts ways with Nate, leaving her confused as to how she feels about him and what happened between them. The next day, Allison catches up to Kimi before school starts. Making Kimi promise that she won't tell anybody, including Paige, now that Kimi has promised not to spread gossip around, Allison reveals that she went out and got pizza with Nate. Kimi considers this a date albeit an unintentional one. Allison feels guilty over this revelation since she turned down Spencer's offer to go the opera only to end up eating pizza with Nate, Spencer's enemy. Kimi recommends that Allison not tell Spencer of her date with Nate and that she shouldn't feel bad about it since Allison has no feelings for Nate. Allison says that she can't like Nate. Paralleling the previous conversation when Nate talked about how Dr. Frankenstein's monster was only a monster to those who treated him badly, Kimi tells Allison that liking Nate would be like liking a monster. Bonus Scene Meanwhile at the opera, Spencer and Erik are sitting together in their seats moments before the opera starts. Spencer can't believe that he's here without Allison and with Erik instead. He does end up thanking him, however, for talking to her at the dance. Spencer thinks it's funny how when he started high school he never would have done something like that with someone like him. Erik tells him that "life is full of surprises and every person is a jelly bean." Erik wonders what would be surprising in his life and Spencer said "who knows, that's what makes it surprising". The curtain then rises and Erik says he doesn't want to miss a minute for the next 4 hours. The next day in the girls' locker room, Nicole sits down next to Paige since she wanted to talk, minutes before her cheerleading practice begins. First Paige compliments her shoes, but hates her top. She asks what's it like being on the cheer team with Maria as the Head Cheerleader. Nicole, suspicious, asks her what she means and what she's up to. Paige replies by saying "Nothing. Yet." Nicole reveals that she wouldn't dare say that with Maria still on top. Paige says that she'd think about it. Nicole bitingly asks what it's like to be on the bottom of the social ladder with no money and an old look. Paige, offended, asks her if she has a pom-pom to choke on, angering Nicole as she walks out to go to practice. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6